1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable recliner assemblies that can be used for indoor and outdoor purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is presently a wide variety of indoor and outdoor furniture. In particular, pool furniture and accessories are especially popular. One common type of pool accessory or furniture is the pool recliner. Most of these pool recliners are either inflatable or provided in a foam material. These pool recliners are very popular because they allow a recreational user to float on the water of a swimming pool while reading or just relaxing.
Many of these conventional pool recliners have a fixed configuration so that the user cannot adjust the angle of the back rest. Therefore, the predetermined angles of some of these back rests can be quite uncomfortable for some users.
In addition, most of these conventional pool recliners are provided with only a single seat, so that it will be very difficult for two users to "float" in a side-by-side or face-to-face manner. For example, two users who want to float side-by-side or face-to-face will need to utilize two separate recliners, but there is no effective way to assure that both recliners will float or move in unison.
Thus, there remains a need for a portable recliner that overcomes the problems associated with the conventional portable recliners, which allows the user to conveniently adjust the angle of the back rest, and which can be conveniently coupled to other portable recliners.